The Legend of Zelda: Welcome to Berk
by B1NARD1
Summary: Link has saved the world and Hyrule is at peace, but his mind is not. He goes out to search for a friend that helped him through his adventure and instead finds a portal to a whole 'nother dimension. In this place, he finds many new things that hes never heard of. Has our brave hero bit off more than he can chew?
1. Welcome to Berk

**A/N Yep. I'm starting a new story. i need a little break from Gerudo's Feint, so, here you go. Sorry if I get anything wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor Legend of Zelda. Full rights go to Dreamworks and Nintendo, respectively.**

Chapter One: Welcome to Berk

Link can hear the jumbled murmurs and shouts of people through half-consciousness. It sounds like chaos from what he can make out. He manages to hear a few words relatively close, which he assumed to be something like "Is he alive?" or "Is he okay?" Something of the sort. He forced himself fully awake and got up slowly. He could now hear much better and it truly sounded like utter chaos around him. He opened his eyes to see what was going on, and the sight shocked him. Houses everywhere were on fire, strange creatures were flying though the sky, and rather large people running all over the place, comparable to the size of Gorons, but their skin pigment looked Hylian. Their ears were also rounded, something that Link isn't exactly used to. He came out of his stupor when a nearby gruff voice started speaking.

"Hey, lad. Are ya alright?"

Link remained silent, and examined the Goron-Hylian before him. He had a considerable amount of armour on, and he had a shield in hand and an axe in the other. If the man had a little more armour on, Link might have confused him for a Darknut, or maybe another Darkhammer. Shaking off the thoughts of his past adventure, he spoke up. "Where am I?" He asked flatly, trying to sound firm, but respectful at the same time.

"This is Berk, lad! But ya kinda caught us at a bad time." The large man said.

"You don't say." Link muttered under his breath before standing up. He noticed that his sword and shield were not with him, although all his other gear seemed to be safe inside of his pouch. "Where is my sword and shield?" Link asked the man standing next to him. He was half relieved that he lost the Ordon Sword instead of the Master Sword, but he still wanted it back. The Hylian Shield isn't easily replaceable either, so he really wanted that back.

"Uh... I dunno. I just found ya a few minutes ago. Go see the smith, he'll fix ya up." The man pointed in the direction of a small house.

Link nodded and took off in direction of the house, hearing the man's shouts behind him. He made it out to be "Watch yerself! Don't wanna become a dragon's dinner!" He made it to the smith's shop safely, where he saw another large man, this one with a hammer attached to his left arm. He knocked on the wood to get the man's attention.

"Who're you?" The man asked, still hammering away on his metal.

"I heard you could supply me with a weapon and shield." Link said, ignoring the question.

"That I can. What kind ya want? Axe? Sword?" The man offered happily.

"Sword, please." Link said kindly.

"Alright. I'll be right with ya in a spell." The man walked off to a different room, leaving Link there, waiting.

_Spell? Goddesses, these people are weird. _Link thought. Waiting for the man to come back, he saw a short boy walk in the house. He seemed about fourteen, from his height and width. He wasn't as big as the Goron-people either. The boy glanced at Link, but looked away quickly as if he was afraid of him. Link shrugged and looked back to the other room where he saw the man come out with a wooden shield covered with some metal and a fairly long sword, about as long as the Master Sword was. It didn't have that mystical aura, however.

"Here ya go, lad." The man said as he handed Link the items. He turned to the boy and began to speak again. "Hiccup! Nice you decided to join the party! Thought they'd carry you off!"

"You kidding? They wouldn't know what to do with all this." The boy said as he pretended to flex his non-existent muscles.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" The man replied. He turned back to Link and asked, "You here to help us out? Or are you gonna be fighting those beasts out there?"

Link had no idea what the man was trying to ask, mainly because his accent was so thick. He just said, "I'm going to go out there and see what's going on." And with that, Link exited the house. He stopped outside and turned back to ask the man another question. "Can I take the boy with me?"

The man nodded and gestured to the small boy to follow Link, the former seeming to get infinitely happier and dropped everything he was doing and followed Link out.

"Alright, you're the only one here who I can actually understand, so you're going to fill me in. Where am I, what's going on here, and what are those things?" Link said firmly, making it clear that he wanted answers.

The boy sighed and said, "This is Berk. It's twelve miles north of cold, and five miles south of freezing to death. In it, is our village. It's seven generations old, but every building is new. We also have a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. Most people have mice or mosquitoes. We have..." The boy paused and dropped to the ground as a fireball came flying towards him, but Link didn't even flinch. Having a bullbo thrown at you gives that effect. The boy panted out the rest of what he was going to say. "Dragons." The boy saw that Link wasn't even shaken and quickly cleared his voice and regained his posture. "Over there," The boy gestured to a bright blue creature covered in spikes and had wings on its back. "That's a Deadly Nadder. Killing one of those is at least going to get me noticed." "Up there," The boy then pointed to a brown creature with a round, bumpy body hovering in the air. "That's a Gronckle. Those are tough. Killing one one of those will surely get me a girlfriend." The boy now seemed to be going on for himself, instead of informing Link. He now pointed to a strange green two-headed creature that seemed to be targeting the inside of a house. "A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status." Link's attention shifted to a red creature setting fire to a tower. "And then... There's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after them. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is a dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the..." The boy paused as a whirring sound became present in the air.

Link heard someone shout the words, "Night Fury!" Next thing he knew, the boy yelled "Get down!" and forced Link to the ground along with him. Link could hear the sound of air rushing past him and then he heard an explosion and felt heat on him. When they were both up, the boy continued speaking.

"This thing never steals food, never shows itself and..." The boy paused again as the whirring sound came again and another explosion hit a tower. "Never misses." The boy finished. "No one's ever killed it. That's why I'm going to be the first." The boy then ran off to a nearby hill. Link attempted to pursue him, but his path was cut off by the creature the boy referred to as a Nightmare.

"Argorok's offspring, eh?" Link joked as he twirled his sword in hand. He knew what the boy meant by their "nasty habit" when the creature became engulfed in flames. Giving no time for preparation, the beast spewed fire at Link. He raised his shield to protect his face and hid his hand behind the shield, as he knew that his clothes can take the heat. After the monster was done trying to roast Link, the Hylian slashed its face with his sword from side to side. When it attempted to bite him, he back-flipped and prepared a jump strike, one of the techniques he learned from the Hero's Shade. He let out a cry as the blade came crashing down on the dragon. It wasn't dead, but as far as it was concerned, it was done with Link. The beast flew away from Link out of sight. Link smiled triumphantly and looked forward to where the boy ran off to. He saw him messing with a machine before he heard the same whirring sound of the so-called "Night Fury." He heard no following explosion, however and when he looked up from the ground, he saw the boy cheering in the distance. Link's guess was he hit the beast with whatever machine he was tampering with. Link's joy soon turned to horror as he saw the same Nightmare he fought nearing towards the boy. Without thinking, Link dashed to the position of the teenager.

* * *

"Yes! I hit it! I really hit it!" Hiccup cheered. "Did anyone see that?" Hiccup asked to no one in general. He heard a growling behind him and slowly turned around, only to be met with the face of a Nightmare. "Except you." Hiccup squeaked before running off, shouting. He didn't get far as he tripped on a rock, and the Nightmare didn't have to go far either. He closed his eyes, awaiting soon death before he heard the battle cry of somebody. It was the boy he met before. He slashed the Nightmare with a sword from above and landed in front of Hiccup.

"You just don't learn, do you?" The young man growled as he prepared a battle stance. Hiccup noticed that most of the vikings were watching the boy and the Nightmare, including Stoic, the chief. The boy seemed to take no note to it and bashed the Nightmare in the face with his shield. He then quickly rolled behind it and sprung up, slashing with his sword at the same time. Hiccup had never seen skills like this before in his life, not even by Stoick. This guy must have been experienced. Although, the Nightmare was truly angry now and it hit the boy with its tail, knocking his sword from his hand. He staggered a bit, but quickly regained his composure and pulled a ball and chain from a pouch on his side. How something that large fit in there, Hiccup would never know. The boy threw the ball and chain right at the dragon's face, sending it flying into a house. Once it regained it's wits, it quickly flew away, along with most of the other dragons. The boy smiled and put the ball and chain back into his pouch and walked over to retrieve his sword.

"Hiccup!" He heard Stoick calling. He also heard the heavy footsteps of the chief nearing himself. "Hiccup! What are you doing out here? I told you to stay inside!"

"Sorry, Dad." Hiccup said quietly. "This boy said he was going to go outside, and he asked if I could come with him."

"Come with me. Now." Stoick said gruffly and walked away, nodding to the boy dressed in green. He gave a lopsided smile in reply.

* * *

"Well, I think that went well." Link joked to himself. He sheathed his sword and walked down the hill to the village, only to be greeted by five kids.

"That was awesome!" One large boy exclaimed.

"Hey, can you show me how to do that?" A smaller, slightly more muscular boy asked excitedly.

"If only you could do that." Link heard a girl to the side say to a boy that looked almost exactly like her.

"Hey, like you could do any better!" The boy retaliated.

Link ignored the two arguing siblings and focused his attention on a girl who seemed about fifteen or fourteen who had blonde hair. She simply nodded at Link and said, "Good job."

"Thanks." Link replied. "Where'd that Piplup, er, Hiccup kid go?"

"Carried off by his dad." The just barely muscular boy laughed.

"Lovely. I'd rather not get involved in family affairs, then..." Link muttered. "Who are you all?"

They all clamored to tell Link their name except for the blonde girl, who calmly walked up to Link. "I'm Astrid." She said as she offered her hand to Link.

He shook it and turned to the next kid to speak. "I'm Snotlout." The barely muscular kid said.

Link nodded and turned to the larger kid. "I'm Fishlegs!" The kid said frantically.

Link suppressed a smirk and turned to the siblings. Both of them spoke at once, but Link managed to get out the names Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Now all he had to do was figure out which is which. He'd rather not ask that now, and instead he told them his own name. He excused himself before they could ask more questions and headed to the small house where he met the short boy. "Hello? Kid?" Link called out. Instead of being responded by the boy, the large man with the hammer arm answered for him. Although, he now had a hook on his arm.

"Hiccup was carried off by his Dad, lad. You can wait for 'im in 'is room if ya like."

Link nodded and took off his sword sheath and shield from his back and placed them down.

"Oh, nice job out there. You sure showed that beast. Name's Gobber, by the way."

"Link." He responded as he walked inside of Hiccup's room. It was a small room, but it would do fine for Link in the meantime. While he waited, he began thinking about some key questions. How did he get here? How can he make it back to Hyrule? But then again, does he even want to go back? He has a purpose here, and that purpose is what the goddesses intended. To protect people. But he originally set out to find Midna whom obviously isn't going to be here. For now, Midna can wait. His purpose is to protect these people until they don't need it anymore. Link stood and walked out the door of Gobber's house.

"Going ta look for Hiccup?" Gobber asked Link as he headed out.

"No, just going for a short walk." Link replied.

"Well, watch yourself. One of those dragons could attack ya at any time."

"I will. Thank you, Gobber." Link said as he walked further away from the house towards a forest.

* * *

Hiccup walked through the forest, constantly searching from left to right for any sign of a dragon. He knew he hit the Night Fury and he was surely going to get his chance to kill it. That would prove him to his father for sure. Although, his current search wasn't very reassuring as the only thing he saw was green. He wondered how the boy in green was doing in the village or if he's even still there. Who was he anyway? You think someone with skills like that would be well know around the village, but Hiccup hadn't even heard of the boy. Just then, Hiccup heard the roars of a dragon and the grunting of a person. He ran directly in the direction of the sound and when he was close enough, he saw the same boy in green fighting off a Night Fury with subtle yellow markings on it. Behind it, there was another Night Fury tied up by a rope, presumably the one Hiccup hit.

The boy noticed Hiccup after a few moments and immediately shouted, "Hiccup! Get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Hiccup defied his warning and instead ran up to the Night Fury and jumped on its back, trying to encumber it so the boy would have more of an advantage. The wounded Night Fury shrieked for its friend, but was unable to do anything to help it. Hiccup looked at it and saw not anger, but fear in its eyes. By the time he noticed this, the boy clad in green had already downed the Night Fury he was on. He was about to finish it off before Hiccup shouted, "Wait!" The boy listened and stopped his attack. Hiccup climbed off of the yellow-marking Night Fury and began talking to the boy. "This isn't right."

"This isn't right?! These things just wrecked your village and tried to kill me, and it's not right to kill one of them?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Because it's afraid! Look behind it." Hiccup replied. The boy looked behind the Night Fury with yellow markings and saw another hurt Night Fury hiding in a small cave behind it. "It was protecting its friend. That's why it attacked you."

The boy looked at the injured Night Fury for a few moments before sheathing his sword. "Fine." He growled. "I'll let them live. But if they come back, I will kill them."

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now can you please cut the ties on the one back there?"

The boy nearly fell over in surprise. "You want me to do what?!" He yelled.

"If we can show these two that they don't have to attack us, it may lower the rate of dragon attacks!" Hiccup responded.

"This isn't a joke, kid!" The boy yelled, sounding slightly like his father. "These things are dangerous! By your words, this is the first time anyone's even seen a dragon like this, let alone live to tell the tale! I've already been lenient by letting it survive, and now you want me to free it?!"

Hiccup stood straight and glared back at the boy. "If you won't do it, then I will." He pulled a dagger from his belt and walked towards the injured Night Fury. Its friend growled protectively, but the boy in green unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the dragon, equally as protective. Hiccup looked back for a second then kept walking towards the Night Fury. When it was close enough to touch it, it simply lowered its head and closed its eyes, expecting to die. When Hiccup began cutting the ropes, its eyes sprung open and it turned its head to the side to get a look at Hiccup. When enough ropes were cut for it to move, it pounced at Hiccup and pinned him to a rock. The other Night Fury roared at its companion and the boy turned his blade from the yellow Night Fury to the one that had Hiccup pinned. The two Night Furies now seemed to be conversing as they growled between each other. After a few moments, the Night Fury let Hiccup go and tried to fly away. Its friend followed, but Hiccup noticed something odd as they left. The injured one couldn't fly as well and only made it to the nearby lake. It seemed to have part of its tail missing, but the other one did not.

"You're lucky you didn't die." The boy said coldly as he sheathed his blade.

"Your little friend there told him to let me go." Hiccup retaliated. "Seems like they aren't as bad as you thought."

"Whatever." He growled. "We should get back to the village before someone gets worried."

"No one knows you're gone?" Hiccup asked.

"Gobber knows I left. No one knows that you did." The boy said with a slight smile before he started walking the direction of the village.

Hiccup stood there for a few moments before following the boy. "Wait, what's your name anyways?"

"It's Link." The boy said. "And if I heard correctly, yours is Hiccup?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Link." Hiccup said as he held his hand out. Link gave him a handshake and a subtle smile.


	2. The Night Fury

**A/N: Hello, people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon nor The Legend of Zelda. Full rights go to Dreamworks Studios and Nintendo, respectively.**

Chapter Two: The Night Fury

"You what?!" Hiccup exclaimed to his father with Link simply leaning on a wall, keeping calm.

"Isn't this what you wanted? To fight dragons?" Stoick asked his son.

"Well, yeah but..." Hiccup stuttered. "I've noticed that we, uh... we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings but do we have enough... bread making vikings?..." Hiccup could hear Link slap his palm to his face.

"Look, Hiccup. You asked me for this, and now you have it. You and Link start training tomorrow with Gobber. You know where the training area is, now don't you?" Hiccup nodded. "Then bring yourself and Link there." Before Hiccup could object, Stoick left the room, leaving a nonchalant Link and a stressed out Hiccup. Hiccup turned around to see Link looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you looking at..." Hiccup muttered which caused Link to laugh and leave the room, patting Hiccup on the head on his way out. Hiccup stood in silence for a few moments before sighing and sitting down.

* * *

Link exited the house and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Hiccup wasn't kidding when he said they had a charming view of the sunset on Berk. He stood outside watching the sun slowly set. He didn't even notice when Hiccup joined him outside.

"Hey." Hiccup said, bringing Link from his thoughts.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you there." Link said, turning his head to the side. He turned back to the sunset before beginning to speak. "Tell me... do you ever feel a strange sadness as the sun sets?" Link asked Hiccup, quoting his father figure, Rusl. "They say it's the time where our world is closest to... Ah, what am I saying. You must think I'm crazy." Link laughed. He only felt like asking Hiccup this because he reminded him of Colin. Rusl, Colin, Midna... These were the people he misses so much and he wished he could see again.

"No, I don't." Hiccup said. "But I don't think you're crazy either." He added, looking up to smile at Link.

"Thanks, Co- Err, Hiccup." Link replied. "Come on. Let's get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." Link said, re-entering the house as the sun disappeared from sight and night fell. Hiccup soon followed.

**-Insert Song of Time Here-**

Link got up from the small bed Hiccup provided for him on the ground and yawned. He'd never had such a good night since before his adventure started. Normally, he'd have nightmares of Ganondorf or Zant. This night, he had a peaceful dream about being back in Ordon with his family. "Morning, Hiccup." He said, stretching his arms and back.

"Oh, hey." Hiccup said through a yawn. "Did you sleep with your hat on?..."

"Yeah. These clothes are very special to me." Link said. The Hero Clothes were the one thing he had left of his adventure, as he still had no idea where the Ordon Sword nor the Hylian Shield were. And he's pretty sure he can't transform anymore.

"Oh, I see." Hiccup said, getting up from his own bed. "Well, we better get to the training grounds before Gobber comes to find us himself." Hiccup flat-toned.

"Yeah. Do we need anything?" Link asked.

"It might be a good idea to get a weapon, but besides that, nothing's needed." Hiccup responded, fixing his bed-head with his hands.

"Ah, okay. By the way, have you seen a double-edged sword and a metal shield with a red bird on it?" Link asked, inquiring about the Ordon Sword and Hylian Shield.

"I think I might have seen the sword, but then again, there's alot of double edged swords..." Hiccup said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, that's something... Thanks." Link muttered. "Let's get going. Lead the way."

* * *

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber said to the eight kids there. Hiccup recognized the six village kids and Link, but there was one girl with red hair and golden eyes that Hiccup didn't recognize. Hiccup was roused from his stupor by Link, who lightly tapped his shoulder. Hiccup returned his attention to Gobber who was now at the dragon cages. He went by the different dragons that the Dragon Training Academy managed to capture. At the end of his speech, he opened the cage to the Gronckle and the beast came out fast.

"Wait, you're not gonna train us first?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I believe in a hands-on experience!" Gobber said. "Now, what's the first thing you need?"

"A shield!" Link answered as he ran to the shield pile and grabbed a shield with a bird on it. He must really like birds.

"Right! A shield!" Gobber confirmed. Hiccup ran over to the pile and tried to pick up a shield, but failing as it was too heavy. Link helped him pick it up as they heard Gobber talking. "If you have to make a decision between a sword and a shield, take the shield!" Hiccup saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing over a shield before Ruffnut hit her brother on the head with the shield. They were too busy arguing that the Gronckle shot a fireball at them. It hit the shield between them and Hiccup heard Gobber's voice. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out! Now, how many shots does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout offered.

"No, six!" Fishlegs answered, being reassured by Gobber.

"Another thing shields are good for is noise! And lots of it!" Gobber said. "Noise throws off a dragon's aim!" He added as most of the students began banging on their shields with axes. Hiccup noticed that Link and the red-head didn't have an axe and they were instead maneuvering around the arena, trying to avoid the Gronckle's eyes. The group dispersed and Hiccup could see Snotlout saying something to Astrid before the Gronckle hit him with a fireball. Hiccup could hear Link laugh. The Gronckle's next victim was Fishlegs, luckily the fireball hit his shield. "Fishlegs! You're out!" The poor boy ran out of the arena. It was just Hiccup, Astrid, Link, and red-head now. Unfortunately, the Gronckle shot a fireball at Hiccup who ducked and ran around the arena. The Gronckle shot two more fireballs in Hiccup's direction, both missing. It eventually cornered Hiccup and began to light another fireball in its mouth. Hiccup heard Gobber call his name before closing his eyes and awaiting the impact. It never came though, as Link jumped in and smashed the dragon's face with the broad side of an axe, causing it to fire at the wall instead. Where he got it from, Hiccup had no clue.

"And that's six. Right, Gobber?" Link said as he pushed the unconscious Gronckle to its cage.

"That's right, lad." Gobber reassured. "And remember. A dragon will always... go for the kill." He added, emphasizing the last part to Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and got up from against the wall and walked towards Link. "Are you okay?" Link asked Hiccup with a serious face.

"I'm fine." Hiccup said as he walked out of the arena, avoiding eye contact with everybody. He saw that Link wanted to follow him, but he was interrupted by Fishlegs and Snotlout yet again admiring his skills. Hiccup simply sighed and walked off to his home. When he made it there, he got a fresh fish and headed out towards the forest.

* * *

"Hiccup?" Link called out in the house. No response. "Hiccup?" He tried again, louder this time. Still no answer. "Where could that kid be?" Link muttered to himself.

"Aye, Link!" Gobber called out to the boy.

"Oh, hi, Gobber. Have you seen Hiccup?" Link asked.

"No, he teared out of that arena as soon as we were done. Though I think I saw him heading towards the woods." Gobber said, switching his hook hand with a hammer hand. Link's heart stopped.

"T-Thanks." Link managed to stutter out before running in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Hiccup neared the place where he last saw the two Night Furies and searched the immediate area for the injured one. He remembered an open area around a lake that seemed to be where the dragon ran off to the last time he encountered it. It was a few minutes away from him but at least he knew where it was. He walked in the direction before he heard what seemed to be like his name being called. He waited and listened again to see if he would hear it again. He didn't. He assumed it to be his imagination and continued in the direction of the area by the lake. As he walked onward for another minute, he heard the rustling of a bush and turned around, even jumpier this time.

"Hello?" He called out, hoping to get some response or relief. He got neither and instead, the rustling grew louder and closer. Hiccup, scared beyond description, now ran in the opposite direction from the rustling. He heard footsteps chasing him, but not that of a dragon or viking. These sounded lighter and swifter. Astrid, maybe? Before Hiccup could wonder any further, he felt whatever was chasing him tackle him to the ground. It was Link. And boy, did he look angry.

"Hiccup." Link growled, having Hiccup pinned to the ground. "Care to tell me what you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hey, Link... Just taking a walk..." Hiccup pulled together a lie quickly.

"Ah, a walk. In the direction where the two Night Rages were?" Link said, easily passing through the lie.

"Night Furies." Hiccup corrected Link, trying to change the subject.

"Whatever. Now, tell me one reason why I shouldn't drag you back to the village now." Link said gruffly, keeping up his tough tone.

"Research." Hiccup said, actually telling the truth this time. Link gave a questioning look and got up from pinning Hiccup, dragging him back up with him. "I want to know more about Night Furies, Link. I have no clue where I can get information about them, so I thought I'd examine them from close up."

Link sighed, annoyed, but even so, simply said, "Fine. But I come with you." Hiccup's content expression from Link's confirmation fell into a frown once he added the part about coming with him. Before he could argue, Link added, "Don't even try to get out of this."

"Fine... It's this way." Hiccup said, leading Link to where the dragons' lake was. It took them a few minutes to get there, but they walked in silence. Once the dragons were in view, Hiccup pulled Link behind a rock on a ledge. The two Night Furies were away from each other, the one with yellow markings napping and the other one jumping up a ledge. It seemed to be trying to get out. "Why don't you just fly out?..." Hiccup asked himself. He heard an answer rise from Link.

"I'm not sure, but aren't dragons supposed to have two wings on their tails?" And he was right. This Night Fury only had one wing on his tail.

"Yeah..." Hiccup responded, not taking his eyes off the Night Fury. He erased part of the Night Fury's tail on his drawing in his notebook. Not paying full attention to what he was doing, he dropped the notebook and it fell behind some rocks. The Night Fury seemed not to notice, though. Immediately he felt Link's hand on his arm.

"Don't. It's too risky." Link growled in a hushed voice.

"I need that, Link. I'll be fine." Hiccup assured him. "I'll just grab it and climb right back up." Link gave a scowl and a grunt of disapproval, but once again, let Hiccup have his way. Hiccup heard Link mumble something, but couldn't understand what he said. Nonetheless, he slide down against the rock down to where he dropped his notebook, which was just a small ledge with some rocks about. He had managed to pick up his notebook without any notice by the Night Fury, so he decided to keep looking from down there. He heard Link yell something at him in a whisper, but ignored it. He tried moving slightly closer to look at the Night Fury's tail, but ended up pushing some rocks into the water, alerting the Night Fury. Hiccup and the half-tailed Night Fury stared at each other for around five seconds, before Link grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt and pulled him back up the cliff.

"I swear, Hiccup if you ever do anything like that again, your father will personally have to throw me in there with you." Link said, dragging Hiccup along back to the village.

**-Insert Song of Double Time-**

Hiccup led Link through the village, bringing him to the Great Hall where people would eat their dinner. However, Gobber had said for everyone to meet in there tonight. Hiccup could already hear the group discussing the training inside. Hiccup and Link walked in, and Gobber changed the subject.

"Now where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked the group. It was like he was trying to bring out insults. And so the insults came.

"He didn't get eaten." Ruffnut chimed in.

"He showed up!" Snotlout added.

At this point, Hiccup had already picked up his food and sat at the end of the table, away from most of everyone. Link followed him, also picking up a plate of food. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup could see Link glaring at Snotlout and Ruffnut.

"He's always in the wrong place." Astrid said, actually having a correct answer.

"Correct!" Gobber confirmed. "And where did Link go wrong?" Most people were silent at this point, as Link really didn't make any major mistake. "Well, Link. Seems you're good for this time." Gobber said. He then picked up a book from under the table and dropped it in the middle of all the kids. "This is the Book of Dragons. It has all of our recorded information on dragons. Read it, study it, learn it." Gobber said, walking away.

"Read?" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"While we're still alive?!" Snotlout added. "Why read things in a book when you can just kill what the book tells you about!"

"Oh! I've read it like a dozen times!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "There's this one dragon that spits boiling hot water at you! And there's another one that-" He was cut off by Tuffnut.

"Yeah, pass." She said, standing up from the table and walking away with her brother. Snotlout followed them and eventually Fishlegs did as well. The only people left were Astrid, the redheaded girl from earlier and Hiccup and Link.

"So... Just us four?" Hiccup said to Astrid.

"Read it." Astrid said, passing the book to Hiccup and walking away with the redhead.

"Well, Link. Just you and me." Hiccup said.

"We might as well learn something." Link said in his typical emotionless tone. Hiccup turned to the first page of the book, and began reading off the information written there. "Thunderdrum. This dragon releases a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." He turned to the next page and began reading what was there. "Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spit acid. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack. This dragon flies on razor sharp wings that can level a fully grown forest. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

"Seems this book likes us to kill dragons." Link said from behind Hiccup.

He gave a slight nod of approval before turning to the next page. "Scaldron. Sprays scalding hot water at its victims. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Boneknapper, The Skrill, Whispering Death. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight." Hiccup kept flipping through the book until he got to the last page. "Night Fury." He said heavily. "Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Your only hope: Hide and pray it does not find you." That was all there was on the page. Hiccup and Link looked at each other with equally confused expressions. Why are they still alive? They looked the deadliest dragon in the eyes, and survived. Death had spared them. But for how long?

**A/N: Guess who's back.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, normally I would never want to do a chapter with only an author's note, but seems I need to just to keep you all informed. There may not be any updates for Welcome to Berk for a little while as I have two other stories that still aren't complete. (Not my best judgement to start those.) Currently, I'm focused on my main story, The Legend of Zelda: Gerudo's Feint. After I get a chapter of that out, I'll try to get working on an update for this. So please just sit tight as I should be quicker with the updates now that I'm on summer break. Once again, guys sorry for the wait and thank you for all the wonderful reviews and thanks to a specific someone for some virtual cookies. :3**

**-B1NARD1**


End file.
